FwPCSS23
Is episode 23 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary Michiru and Kaoru are sitting in the Fountain of Sky. They remember, how it was fine for them that the fountain is all dried up, trees are broken, no ray of light or any wind blowing. They thought, that it was fine if Akudaikan did that. Until they met those 2 (Saki and Mai). Back at the battlefield, Michiru and Kaoru hit Pretty Cure. Then asked, why aren't they fighting back, and Bloom kept saying, that this is because they are friends. Kaoru said, that they aren't friends, and shot a move to Egret, but Bloom came to defend her. Then Egret realised, that it was actually Michiru and Kaoru who saved them in FwPCSS18. Bloom thanked them for this. The girls got confused, and kept saying, that they're not friends. They didn't ment to save them back then. Bloom and Egret said, that they don't actually want to destroy the world. Kaoru said, that if they defeat the 2 of them, Akudaikan will be happy, and Akudaikan's happiness is their happiness. This is their destiny. Then Bloom and Egret said, that thay believe destiny can be changed. Michiru wanted to attack again, but Kaoru stopped her. She said, that she wants to change her destiny. She doesn't want to fight anymore. Michiru said, that they can't do anything, and Bloom said they have already done so many good things, like working at the store and talking with Minori (FwPCSS18). Also going to sketch with them and sharing umbrella (FwPCSS20). Then the girls told Bloom and Egret about the destroyed Fountain of Sky. Flappy said, that Fountain of Sky can be as beautiful as the Land of Greenery. Choppy added, that they just need to collect 7 Miracle Drops for that. Kaoru said she wants to see it. Michiru wanted too. The 4 became friends once again. This time real friends, until Goyan's voice came. A hole in the gound opened, and he came. He asked, why aren't Michiru and Kaoru fighting, even though Akudaikaan ordered them to defeat Pretty Cure. Egret said, that they aren't fighting anymore, because they are friends. Then Goyan started teasing them, that they started pretending to be friends, but accidentally became ones, and this is why they can't defeat Pretty Cure. Then he attacked everyone, grabbing Michiru and Kaoru, almost taking them with himself, but Bloom and Egret grabbed their hands. Then the 2 of them were pulled into the same hole. The hole closed, and no trace of them was left on Earth. They appeared before Akudaikaan in Dark Fall. Goyan introduced them as Cure Bloom and Cure Egret. Then Michiru and Kaoru came to Akudaikaan and asked him nicely to don't destroy this world. After they finished talking, he asked them to destroy Pretty Cure once again. Michiru and Kaoru asked him to listen to them again, but he didn't. Goyan said, that they are unable to obey his orders, because they can't destroy their friends. AKudaikaan got mad, and used lighting to shock Michiru and Kaoru with his hands. Then Bloom asked, why can't he listen to them - he is Michiru and Kaoru's father. Akudaikaan said, that they should simply obey his orders. Bloom said, that they have finally found their true wish, and Akudaikaan said, that their only wish shoul be to destroy the world. Egret said, that Michiru and Kaoru are their friends. Akudaikaan got mad, and started shooting lighting again, but Bloom and Egret putted their spiritual shield. They started fighting Akudaikaan, even though Michiru and Kaoru asked them to run while they can. The Cures used Twin Stream Splash, but it didn't work. Then Akudaikaan prepared to shoot again, and Michiru with Kaoru got up. They used their power to temporary protect Bloom and Egret from Akudaikkn. They thanked them, and gave the remaining 6 Miracle Drops. They teleported them back to Land of Greenery, and then were killed by Akudaikaan. Bloom and Egret, now Saki and Mai, started crying, and asked Choppy to take them back to Dark Fall, but they didn't had such powers. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Kiryuu Michiru *Kiryuu Kaoru *Goyan *Akudaikan Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star